Dumb
by Imam0nsta
Summary: A song dedicated to someone special can fix everything.Finchel one shot
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback day after sectionals_

_Finn says "Rach sit down she's not worth it "_

_Santana says "Oh really cause that's not what you thought last year in that hotel room. That's right Yental your sweetheart has been lying to you cause me and him totally got it on last year"_

_Flashback over_

Rachel's POV

How could he do this to me,why didn't he tell me actually why didn't anyone tell me.

Finn's POV

What just happened?How could Santana just come out and say it I was going to tell Rachel but I knew that it would hurt her so I didn' I should sing her a song that tells her I didn't mean to hurt her.

**At School The Next Day**

Finn's POV

Rachel hasn't been answering my texts. My calls,or won't even talk to me.

**In Glee Club**

Finn said "Can I sing a song " "Sure" "This song is for you Rach this explains it all, hopefully you'll understand" Finn said.

Finn sings Dumb by unknown

_Oh girl, i wanna say_  
><em>That I've been thinking about you for days<em>  
><em>And i know it's just a game<em>  
><em>I'm trying to get up the courage to pla<em>_y_

Finn stares at Rachel the entire song

_I get butterflies every time_  
><em>You send me into free fall whenever I see you<em>  
><em>step right up, I come undone<br>I tried to speak but girl you leave me dumb_

See's Rachel smiling

_I got nothing, nothing to say  
>Every time that I try not a word can come out<br>cause i'm dumb_  
><em>I see you walking, walking away<em>  
><em>should I run after yo<em>u, _tell you just how I feel_  
><em>but I'm dumb<br>you're the one i want, i want_  
><em>I just can't live without you<br>I can't speak whenever i'ma, i'ma around you  
>I got nothing, nothing to say<em>  
><em>every time that I try not a word can come out<em>  
><em>cause I'm dumb<em>

_But I know I want to get you so bad in my world_

_you_ _found a way to get inside my head_

_never been lost for words,can't take it anymore_

_Cause i get butterflies every time you send me into a free fall whenever I see you no second best,_

_my number one when we meet you always leave me dumb_

_I got nothing,nothing to say_

_every time I try not a word can come out cause i'm dumb_

_I see you walking,walking away_

_should of fun after you tell you just how I feel_

_but i'm dumb_

_your the one I want,want_

_I just can't live without you_

_I can't speak whenever ma ma around you_

_I got nothing,nothing to say_

_every time I try not a word can come out cause mi dumb_

Artie raps

_girl you leave me speechless_

_got you on my keep list_

_really want you to say hi_

_but my tongue get paralyzed_

_thirty thousand miles up_

_yes you light my stars_

_but everything I tried to say_

_the words up up and fly away_

Finn starts to sing again

_I got nothing,nothing to say_

_every time I try not a word can come out cause i'm dumb_

_I see you walking walking away_

_should of run after you tell you just how I fell but mi dumb_

_your the one I want want_

_I just can't live without you_

_I can't speak whenever ima ima around you_

_every time I try not a word can come out cause i'm dumb_

_I got nothing nothing to say_

_every time I try not a word can come out cause I'm dumb_

_I see you walking walking away should of run after you tell you just how I fell but i'm dumb_

_your the one I want want I just can't live without you_

_I can't speak whenever ima ima around you_

_I got nothing nothing to say _

_every time I try not a word can come out cause i'm dumb_

"Great job Finn" said "See you all tomorrow class is dismissed"

Rachel walks over to Finn "Hey"Rachel said "Hey"Finn said

"About the song,did you really mean it"Rachel said looking down at her shoes "Of course I did Rach I would never do anything to hurt you you mean the world to me"Finn said "I love you"Rachel said "i love you too"Finn said.

Finn said "Does this make us okay"Finn said "It makes us okay but one come you never stood up for me in the halls?You would always agree with her did you have any idea how I felt?"Rachel said

"Rach the only reason I never stood up for you in the halls was for my reputation but I don't care about that anymore as long as I have you and i'm so so so sorry about lying to you and never wondering how you felt about these things"Finn said

Rachel hugs Finn and Finn embraces her, he feels like he hasn't had her in his arms for ages.


	2. Chapter 2

**At Rachel's House**

Rachel and Finn were together in Rachel's room cuddling on her bed and sneaking a couple kisses.

"Finn"Rachel said "Huh"Finn said "You know how it's Christmas next week"Rachel said "Uh huh"Finn said "Well I was wondering if you'd like to come over for Christmas" he didn't respond."i mean you don't have to if you don't want to"Rachel said "i want to I was just looking back at all of our past memories"Finn said. Rachel gave Finn a quick peck."

**Christmas Eve.**

Finn thought what should I get for Rachel."Kurt"Finn said "i heard my name"Kurt said "Um yeah so can you help me find the perfect gift for Rachel"Finn said "Well what are you thinking of getting her"Kurt said "well I was thinking our names on the back of a mistletoe and below it forever yours faithfully but I don't know if that's the perfect gift" "Of course she'll like it it's a mistletoe on Christmas Finn duh and your song for each other"

**Christmas**

Finn rings the doorbell at the Berry house hold and in the right hand is a tiny box wrapped with a bow.

Rachel answers the door "Hey Merry Christmas" "Merry Christmas"Finn said with a peck on the lips.

Rachel whispers in his ear "You want to go upstairs so we can open our presents privately" Finn nods

"Okay so do you want to open yours first or should I"Rachel said as she closed her room door "i think I should open mine first because I've been very anxious to see what you got me"Finn said "Okay but I don't think this is what you wanted for Christmas"She pulls out a large box and Finn opens it to find a Varsity Jacket like his old one "Oh My God Rach how did you do this?" "Well remember when those neanderthals ripped yours apart I wanted to hurt them so bad but I didn't so I decided that I would get you one"Rachel said "Thanks"Finn said with a peck on the cheek "Now your turn Rach" Finn hands her the present and she opens it "Oh My Gosh Finn it's beautiful"Rachel said "That's not all"Finn said "Read the back" She flips it over and reads it and she sheds a tear "Rach please don't cry"Finn said trying to comfort her "I'm not crying Finn it's tears of joy and do you want to put it on for me" "Sure"Finn said "Finn I really love you" "I really love you to Rach" "But Finn you have to promise me something no more lies" "I promise no more lies"Finn said

**At School after Winter Break**

Rachel and Finn walk into the building "Hey Dwarf"Santana said "Don't call her that Santana" Finn said "Why not she's a midget and dresses like a five year old"Santana said and once that was said Rachel ran to the bathroom "Santana why would you say that she's my girlfriend and she's none of those things your the one who should be bullied cause all you've been doing is torturing all of us so leave her alone"Finn said and after that he ran after Rachel he didn't care if it was the girl's room he ran right in and found her curled up in the corner "Rachel you okay"Finn said Rachel looked up to find Finn and she went to cry into his chest "Shh...Rachel you should know that I defended you so you shouldn't be getting bullied by her anymore"Finn said "Thanks your the best boyfriend ever"Rachel said and Finn said "Your the best girlfriend ever"and with that they all went to Glee club.

"Mr. Schu can us boys sing a song" The boys said "Sure guys" " This song is dedicated to our girlfriends"With that said Finn winked at Rachel


	3. Chapter 3

The boys sing Mistletoe by Justin Bieber

(Finn starts)

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But i'mma be under the mistletoe_

(Puck starts)

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday_

_But I can't stop staring at your face_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But i'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you,shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

_Everyone's gathering around the fire_

_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July_

_I should be chillin' with my folks,i know_

_But i'mma be under the mistletoe_

_Word on the street Santa's coming tonight_

_Reindeer's flying in the sky so high_

_I should be making a list I know_

_But i'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you,shawty with you_

_With you,shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

_With you,shawty with you_

_With you,shawty with you_

_with you under the mistletoe_

_Eh,love,the wise men followed the star_

_The way I follow my heart_

_And it led me to a miracle_

_Eh,love,don't you buy me nothing_

_I am felling one thing,your lips on my lips_

_That's a very,Merry Christmas_

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday_

_But I can't stop staring at your face_

_I should be playing in the snow_

_But i'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you,shawty with you_

_With you,shawty with you_

_With you under the mistle toe_

_With you,shawty with you_

_With you ,shawty with you_

_Shawty with you,under the mistletoe_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_

_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_

_.Ohhh_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_

_Show me baby that you love so-oh-oh_

_.ohhh_


	4. Chapter 4

All the girls with boyfriends (Finn+Rachel,Puck+Quinn,Mike+Tina,)went up to hug them then Mr. Schu said"Great job guys".

**Valentine's Day**

Rachel was putting away her books and when she closed her locker shot she saw a bouquet of roses and figure hid behind and out behind came a smiling Finn "Happy Valentine's Day"Finn said with a peck on the lips to Rachel then hand the roses to her and said "These are for you"Finn said "Thank you"

"Hey Rachel can I talk to you"Quinn and Tina said "Sure "Rachel said "Bye Finn see you later"

"Bye Rach"With a peck on the cheek "So what's up guy's"Rachel said to Quinn and Tina "Well we wondering if all three of us can fund a kissing booth"Quinn said "Wait three of else?"Rachel said

"No not us we were wondering if Mike,Puck,and Finn will,so you will convince Finn since he's your boyfriend I will convinve Puck and Tina will convince Mike"Quinn said "What exactly is this for?"Rachel said "This is for Glee Club" "Okay so how about after school we convince them then we will meet up the next morning" "We got our selves a deal"Quinn said

**After School**

Finn was at his locker "Hey Finn"Rachel said "Hey Rach"Finn said "You wanna come over later"Rachel said "Sure do you want me to drive you"Finn said "Sure shall we go"Rachel said with a grin "We shall"Finn said as he interclined there fingers. As Usual a make out session,after-wards.

"Hey Finn"Rachel said as she said snuggled in Finn's chest "Hmm"Finn said "Can you do something for me "Rachel said "Yeah sure what is it" "How bout I tell you later but keep you posted okay but you'll do it right"Rachel said "I'll do anything for my princess"He said smirking

Quinn in puck's truck "Hey can you do me a favor?"Quinn asked"Sure what is it"Puck said

"I can't tell you yet but I'll keep you posted"

Mike and Tina walking through the park "Mike can you do me a tiny favor"Tina said "Sure I'll do anything for you what is it"Mike said"I'll keep you posted"Tina said

**The next day**

Quinn,Tina,and Rachel met up in the morning. All three of them said at the same time "Mission accomplished" All day they skipped there classes and started decorating . "Hey guys have you seen Rachel"Finn said to Puck and Mike they both answered "No" Mike said "Have you seen Tina" Puck and Finn said "No" Puck said "Have you seen Quinn" Finn and Mike said "No" Then all three of said "I wonder where they went"

IN GLEE CLUB

Quinn,Tina,and Rachel were all sitting next to each other discussing three guys said to their girlfriends with a peck on the lips "There you are"The three girls said to their boyfriends "Bring you football jersey tomorrow "

**The Next Day**

The three girls walk hand in hand with their boyfriends."Okay so you guys are going to sit in these kissing booths all day"Then all the boys said "Wait what! what is this for?""GLEE CLUB"

AFTER KISSING BOOTH CLOSED

The three girls said "finally now I get to kiss my boyfriend" with a smirk and the girls gave the boy the most passionate kiss The boys jaws dropped and they finally said "Best kiss all day"with their jaws still dropped


	5. Chapter 5

**5 YEARS LATER AFTER GRADUATION**

Finn and Rachel are happily married with 4 kids. Rachel is the most famous in Broadway and Finn is in the NFL.

Quinn and Puck are also happily married with 2 kids and one on the way. Puck is also in the NFL and Quinn is a real estate agent.

Mike and Tina are more than happily married and expecting there first child. Mike is a professional dancer and Tina is a teacher.


End file.
